This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The primary goal of the model remains the same as in the original protocol. This project is focused on creating genomic/proteomic resources that can be applied to research using nonhuman primates. Through the construction of proteomic resources, we intend to provide the research community with the full complement of species-specific genomic and proteomic tools needed to apply the technologies of functional genomics to nonhuman primate research. We will use sensitive, high-resolution mass spectrometry to build databases of identified proteins present in various rhesus macaque (Macaca mulatta) tissues. These databases will be used to characterize the changes in cellular protein profiles that occur in response to simian immunodeficiency virus infection. These studies will allow us to evaluate these resources in an experimental system that will enhance the use of macaques as models for AIDS research. The results will be shared via Web portals, as a resource to enable researchers to maximize the types and amounts of information that can be obtained from these valuable research animals. We will perform a systems biology interrogation of an acute mucosal infection model, employing intra-rectal challenge with SIVmac251 in 24 male, Indian-origin rhesus macaques. The primary hypothesis is that a detailed systems level analysis of early changes in the acute infection with a pathogenic strain of SIV will reveal events in innate immunity, inflammatory processes, and the ensuing transition to the adaptive immune response. As one corollary to this hypothesis, these features may serve as prognosticators of outcome, as reflected in the variability of individual animals. A second corollary is that such a systems level analysis will identify specific targets and pathways for intervention by pharmacologic agents or vaccine modalities